Always Cold
by cntrl15
Summary: Is Jadis really back, or is there something more? The Pevensies have to question themselves when they find themselves back in Narnia with a White Witch hunting them down. Pairing:White Witch/Susan Femmeslash will be present
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas

Pairing: Jadis/Susan

Rating: NC17 just in case I feel like putting something in.

Warning: This does not follow the classic storyline followed by the books. My first fic so don't flame! I'm changing the character personalities, so don't complain about OOC.

Chapter 1

"Susan, get down here!"

"What is it mother?"

"Peter just got back from boarding school."

Peter hadn't been gone for two days, and here he was, coming home to his mother. How typical. Susan wasn't the oldest, that was Peter, but she was always the most composed, with a sort of casual control that seemed too much for her age. Grudgingly, she went down to greet Peter and her father, who had just gone to pick him up.

"Hi Peter, so nice to see you agai…" and here she was cut off by little ball of person flying down the hall and smacking into the home comer's waist. Lucy's grip was so tight Peter dropped his bags and collapsed to the floor. "Ahhhh, get it off get it off get it off!"

"Peter, that's no way to treat your sister, she's a human being, and will be addressed as much" pronounced Edmund in his usual snobby drawl. "Alright, alright", and Peter went to pick up Lucy from the floor. Shocked to find himself unable to lift the weight, but not wanting to appear weak, he passed it off by turning it into a tickle fight, laughing on the floor along with Lucy.

"That's enough, now come into the kitchen for dinner" snapped their mother. Susan picks up Lucy and walks over to the kitchen table.

A day later

Slamming my locker, I was pissed. Seems like I'm always pissed these days. Peter is such a retard! First he makes a total fool of himself in gym, and then he lectures me on why girls are "less physically able" than boys, when he can barely lift ten pounds! One of these days he is really going to get what's coming to him.

"Susan, where are you going over winter break" questioned Violet, my friend since 5th grade, and about the only one of my friends that had transferred from Comingtons Ridge Elemntary along with me.

"Honestly I don't know, we were thinking of skiing, but it doesn't look like were getting much snow is it?"

"No, I suppose not, well bye!"

"Bye"

But she was gone, Violet was astoundingly fast, she was head of the track team. Perfect build for it to, thin and long, with great legs, ooh, those le-Wait a minute, why was I thinking about her legs? Ahh well, time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

I'm cold.

I'm always cold.

I'm angry.

I'm always angry.

I want to kill something.

I always want to kill something.

My name?

To others I have many names: The White Witch, Demon, The Cold One, The Wanderer.

I have even been called God.

Funny, I don't even believe in one.

To myself I have only one name: Feona Jaslidian.

One thing I have never been called.

Daughter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Info: Some crossovers poppin in! I've only just started WoW so I may make some storyline mistakes. Review if I'm wrong. Seriously though, 0 REVIEWS? Come on, they're the only payment I get, you know.

* * *

"Mistress, scouts have discovered a…erm…"

"Yes?"

"A…anomaly…in the southern grove of pines."

"Very well, Naisha, come with me. I want to see what this…anomaly…is. It could be one of Illidan's exit portals. If so I want to be prepared. Bring the fresh platoons and one of our veteran squads. The freshies could use some field experience."

"Yes, Mistress"

Once the runner was out of earshot, Naisha whispered "If I could see you in our tent, alone, I would be grateful."

"Of course"

In the tent Naisha would usually burst with life, alone with a friend and free of military formalities, she could be so different that Maiev had trouble believing this was still her lieutenant and not an entirely different elf. Now, however, her friend seemed to deflate, almost to the level of imploding, and she whimpered feebly "I don't think I can do this"

"Naisha, what are you talking about?"

"Ever since that collapse shattered my legs I haven't been able to walk, andd… andd I'm afraid I'm going to get you all killed, try-y, trying to sa-a-ave me!"

Seeing her lieutenant almost bawling by the end of it, Maiev tried to comfort her the only way she knew, which, unfortunately, was with the frankness of a soldier.

"Naiev, stop crying like a babe, and act like the elf you are!"

This just made Naiev cry harder, and hiding her face, run out of the tent.

"ohh, what have I done now?"

"Mistress, the soldiers are ready and supplies have been packed"

"Lets leave."


End file.
